ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
BCW Cruiserweight Championship
The BCW Cruiserweight Championship is a championship for wrestlers 225 and under in Backstream Championship Wrestling, a wrestling organization. It was created in June 2006 with Ear-Wax becoming the first champion. The current Champion is Total Destruction who is in his fourth reign by defeating Meath, Adam Young and Ear-Wax at Stairway to Glory VI History Origin The BCW Cruiserweight Championship started in 2006. Ear-Wax won a 7 man scramble at the last EAW Show. Only one wrestlers has won the cruiserweight title and gone onto win the world title that being Total Destruction. The cruiserweight title has seen its fair share of rivalries but none better than Ear-Wax vs. Total Destruction who combine for a total of 9 cruiserweight title reigns (TD 4, Ear-Wax 5). Championship Reign by Length {| class="wikitable" cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #e3e3e3;" !style="background: #green;"|Wrestler !style="background: #green;"|Date Won !style="background: #green;"|Date Lost !style="background: #green;"|Notes |-style="background: #red;" |'Ear-Wax' || June 21, 2006 || July 1st 2006||'Won a 7 man scramble to become first champion'|| |-style="background: #red;" |'Total Destruction' || July 1, 2006 || October 12th, 2006 ||'Wins the belt in a strap match |-style="background: #red;" |'Ear-Wax' || '''October 12, 2006' || December 19th, 2006 ||'defeats TD in a singles match |-style="background: #red;" |'Ace' || '''December 19, 2006' || February 21st, 2007 ||'Ace defeats Ear-Wax to win his first title since the Canadain title back in EAW |-style="background: #red;" |'Total Destruction' || '''February 21, 2007' || April 12th, 2007 ||'Total Destruction defeats Ace in an impressive match full of high-risk moves to pull off the victory and another cruiserweight reign' |-style="background: #red;" |'Ear-Wax' || April 12, 2007 || July 23rd, 2007 ||''' Where there TD there's Ear-Wax. Both men put on a clinic of backyard wrestling and thanks to a "Animal Nicke" Ear-Wax became champion yet again |-style="background: #red; |'Total Destruction' || July 23rd, 2007 || August 31st, 2007 ||'Embarassed that Ear-Wax beat him ,Total Destruction challenged his rival and defeated him once again to win the title for a 3rd and final time before moving onto the world title picture |-style="background: #red;" |'Ear-Wax' || '''August 31, 2007' || October 30th, 2007 ||'Before Total Destruction could vacate the title Ear-Wax defeated TD to win the once again for a fourth time |-style="background: #red;" |'Kai' || '''October 30, 2007' || January 5th, 2008 ||'After saying the Army sucks. Kai challenged Ear-Wax to a match and defeated the cruiserweight vetren to win his first singles title since the LHW title |-style="background: #red;" |'Ear-Wax' || '''January 5, 2008' || March 5th, 2008 ||'After intense feuding, Ear-Wax beat both Zamatros and Kai to win the titile for an amazing 5 times |-style="background: #red;" |'Xero' || '''March 5, 2008' || July 1st, 2008 ||'Ear-Waxes two month reign as champ came to an end when the Mexican Goth defeated him after the Japanese Army came to help |-style="background: #red;" |'Adam Young' || '''July 1, 2008' || October 24th, 2008 ||'Adam Young won the title in a 20 mins of terror match to win his first major title since the BCW International title in 2006. Match included Ace, Xero, FireStorm V1, Triple J, Ear-Wax |-style="background: #red;" |'Zane' || '''October 24, 2008' || February 16th, 2009 ||'Ryan Tonsi stripped Adam Young and awarded it to Zane |-style="background: #red;" |'Vacated''' || February 16, 2009 || || Vacanted due to injury |-style="background: #red;" |'Total Destruction' || March 14, 2009 || PRESENT ||'''Won a Fatal 4 Way match at Stairway to Glory VI to win the vacant title Cruiserweight Championship Category:Cruiserweight Championships